


New Addition

by SelenaRogue



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Unplanned Pregnancy, baby asami, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: Asami leaves for work and Akihito is alone. He's been getting strange pains in his abdomen all morning. He was horrified to learn the reason behind them.





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a/b/o but men are able to get pregnant in this world. Don’t question lol.

"I'll see you when I get back from work. I should be back early, Kitten."

"Bastard, stop calling me 'Kitten!' Where did that even come from anyway?”

"Nowhere. It’s only because it suits you."

"Whatever, just go do you illegal crap already!" Akihito blushed as he shoved the raven-haired man out the door, slamming it shut.

"God the nerve of that man," He huffed. "Well, guess I'll watch some TV or something."

He walked towards the living room but was stopped by a small sharp pain in his abdomen. The blonde clutches his stomach and leaves out a small groan.

'Ow, what the hell was that?' But, as soon as it came, it passed so he brushed it off as nothing.

Akihito sat down on the black leather couch and turned on the TV. It was about thirty minutes of flipping through the channels before he fell asleep into the realm of dreams. All of a sudden he was jolted awake by another wave of pain hitting him.

"Ack! What the?...Tsk probably something that perverted bastard did to me. He just couldn't give me a break when we got home last night could he?" Aki moaned out loud.

"Maybe if I sit in a warm bath this pain will go away."

***

Akihito rests his small figure in the large tub. The water stings his skin but he didn't care. It felt good. Out of nowhere, the pain came again and it was way worse than the other times.

"Ahh..." Akihito clenched his teeth.

'Okay, something is diffidently wrong.'

He looked down into the bathtub.

Dark red liquid clotted in the water, slowly starting to mix with it. Akihito stood up quickly causing water to splash out onto the floor. He needed someone.

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He moved into the bedroom he shared with Asami. Remembering the night before, he recalled forgetting his phone at Kou’s after he went over for drinks. He got blackout drunk and Asami had to come pick him up. They didn’t have a house phone either. Asami always used his cell phone.

“Shit, how am I supposed to get help now?” Akihito thought aloud.

Another stinging pain stretched from his lower back to his stomach.

“Ahh, God what the hell is happening!” Akihito continued to pant.

He pulled himself onto the bed and laid on his back. All he could feel was pressure and pain in his abdomen. He felt a strange urge to push.

Everything clicked in his mind.

“Wait! A baby? Am I having a fucking baby?” Panic found its way across his face. He was told he was sterile. He wasn’t able to have kids.

More pain hit him.

“Argh! A-asa… mi… The one fucking time I need you!”

Akihito placed his hand between his legs. The area was moist. He lifted his hand into view and saw more blood.

His mind was racing too fast to keep up with.

Is the baby okay?

Did I do something to hurt it?

Asami was smoking around me.

I drank till I was shit faced.

Will my baby be alive?

Akihito was terrified of the possibilities. If something went wrong it would be his fault.

“AAAHHH!” Another contraction made its way through his body.

Akihito shifted his position finding it uncomfortable to lay on his back. With lots of effort, he pushed himself up onto his knees. Using his left arm for support, he reluctantly held himself up while his other hand felt around for the baby. He could feel it crowning. It’s hair was slicked back with blood. Akihito pushed again allowing the head to move farther. He took a few deep breaths before continuing.

He pushes again before noticing something.

The umbilical cord was wrapped around its neck.

“Come on! Can’t this just go smoothly?” Akihito said through clenched teeth.

He wasn’t able to unwrap the cord. The baby wasn’t out far enough yet. With another push matched with a contraction the baby’s head moved completely out. Akihito had it cradled in his hand. His left arm reached down and slipped the rope of flesh over his child’s head, giving it the chance to breathe.

“Once more and you should be out, ”Akihito said out of breath.

“AAHH!” He soon gasped for air as he looked down  at his newborn child.

It began to cry.

“Oh thank God. You’re crying.”

He held the small life to his chest.

“My son. You gave me quite the scare. I wonder how I’ll explain you to your father.”

 

“Akihito?” He looked over to the doorway only to find a very shocked Asami.

“Asami! Um… surprise?” Akihito didn’t have time to think of anything better to say.

“Did you just…”

“Give birth?”

Asami nodded.

“Did you know you were pregnant?”

“Bastard, does it look like I knew?”

“But how?”

“Good question. I would like to know the answer to that as well. But first… come meet your son.”

Asami moved towards the bed and sat next to his exhausted lover. He placed his hand over Akihito’s which were cradling there child.

“We need to get you to the hospital.”

“Yeah. We need to make sure he’s okay.”

“Not only him but you as well. Come on. Let’s get some clothes on you.”

Akihito blushed when he realized he was still naked from his bath.

***

“Well, everything looks okay. Your baby is two weeks premature but seems healthy. The afterbirth went smoothly as well.”

Both males visibly let out a sigh of relief.

Asami spoke,“ Can we see him?”

“Yes, I will have a nurse bring him here.”

The doctor left the room.

Asami sat on the hospital bed.

“Mind explaining to me what all happened after I left?”

“Yeah, guess I should tell you everything. After you left I felt strange cramping in my stomach. I thought it was something you did because you didn’t let me rest last night,” He shot an annoyed glare towards the black haired men who only smirked, “ I sat down to watch some T.V. and fell asleep. I woke up to the same pain later. I thought that if I laid in a warm bath it might help the pain. Once I got in I saw blood mix with the water. I moved to our bed, realized I was giving birth, and pushed out a baby. The feeling of shock and fear raced through my body. I was afraid our baby was dead. I’m not supposed to be able to have kids.”

“And yet here we are waiting to see our son.”

“Yep… Kind of a miracle, huh?” Asami nodded in agreement. “So, what was your first thought when you saw me bloody and holding our baby.”

“I came back to get something and thought it was weird that the living room was dark. I heard you yell in pain so I ran to the bedroom. At first, I was confused on why you had a newborn clutched to your chest. Then I saw the blood and the cord attaching you two together. My last thought was that I was a father.”

They smiled warmly at each other before being interrupted by the nurse carting in a baby boy. Their son was wearing a little blue hat with bear ears stitched into it. It covered up his blond hair. A small white blanket had been carefully placed around him, keeping the cold out.

“Who wants to hold the little one first?”

“He does,” Akihito answered before Asami had time to object.

The nurse gently picked up the sleeping ball and placed it into the man’s arms. Akihito watched as a smile of pride danced its way onto the crime lords face.

“You’re really good with kids. I never imagined you knowing how to hold one.”

“I watched my younger cousins when their parents went out together.”

Akihito casted a glance over to Kirishima who was looking down at their child.

“Do you want to hold him, Glasses?”

Kirishima looked the other direction and pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

“No, it’s fine,” It was obvious he wanted to,” I better make preparations for when you take the little guy home. I’ll take my leave.”

He left the room.

“He’ll come around,” Asami said.

Akihito leaned over Asami’s shoulder and cupped their son’s face, “You know… he still doesn’t have a name. What do you want it to be?”

“Haruki. That’s what I want to name him.”

“That was quick,” Akihito raised an eyebrow, “Thought about having kids before?”

“I’ve fantasized about it, yes.”

“I’m glad. I was so scared of how you would react.”

“He’s my child too. There’s no way I’d have a negative feeling towards him.”

They both sat in silence and enjoyed this moment they had before taking their son home.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People wanted a second chapter and wanted certain events to happen so~ here you go.

“Kirishima did all of this within twenty-four hours?” Akihito exclaimed.

His old room, that wasn’t used anymore, was turned into a nursery. It had a small bookshelf packed full of children's books, a small changing table, and a blue and white crib. Haruki had all the toys a kid could ever dream for. The walls were re-painted a dark calming blue with little glow in the dark stars stuck here and there.

 

“Yes, he is diligent when he wants to be,” Asami walked in holding Haruki, “So? What do you think of the changes?”

 

“It’s… perfect!” He smiles.

 

“I’m glad.” Asami placed a kiss on Akihito's sandy blond hair.

 

“Asami-sama,” Kirishima interrupted, “I cleared your schedule for the next month. Anything that needs to be finished can be done here.”

 

“Alright. Thank you, Kirishima.”

 

He turned to leave but was stopped by his boss's voice.

 

“I didn’t dismiss you Kirishima. I still want you to do something."

 

“Forgive me Asami-sama… What is it you need?”

 

He carefully holds out Haruki.

 

“Hold him.”

 

“Sir?” He questioned.

 

“You wanted to hold him, didn’t you? Here’s your chance.”

 

The secretary felt heat run up his neck as a blush crossed his face.

 

He placed his hands under Haruki's underarms and pulled him towards his chest. He moved one hand to support the child's bottom and the other was placed on it's back. A smile dances its way onto the man’s face.

 

“Who knew you had a soft spot for kids,” Asami grins at the sight before him. He notes that Kirishima refuses to make eye contact with him.

 

“I just want to know who my new boss will be if you make a mistake.” He carelessly throws back at his boss.

 

“Oh please if I die it's because you didn't do your job properly.”

 

Kirishima grins, ”I'll take that as a compliment.”

 

“Um, excuse me, but can you please refrain from talking about death when Haruki is around?” Akihito gives the men an annoyed glare.

 

“Yes, I suppose that isn't the best thing to be talking about.”

 

Haruki starts to squirm and whimper.

 

“I think he's hungry. His last feeding was a while ago. I'll get him a bottle.” Asami leaves the room.

 

Akihito and Kirishima are left alone together.

 

“Me and Asami saw that you wanted to hold him at the hospital but you didn't get the chance too.”

 

“Yeah, I've always liked kids, if you can believe that. I want kids of my own but with the world I work in that wouldn't be good.”

 

Akihito gets a saddened look on his face. “He'll be a target won't he?”

 

“Yes, I'm afraid Haruki-sama will always be a target.” He confirmed before noticing Akihito's expression, ”I'll let you in on a little secret. Ryuichi has doubled his security in the last twelve hours. I'm sure he'll double it again by the end of the week.”

 

They hear footsteps coming down the hallway and dropped the topic. They see a raven-haired man appear in the doorway.

 

Asami pretended not to hear their whole conversation. “Kirishima, do you want to feed him as well?” Asami teased.

 

Kirishima snaps back into his professional self, “I have other things that must be taken care of at the moment.” He passes Haruki off to Akihito, bows, and leaves. Asami passes Akihito the bottle of warm baby formula. Haruki latches onto it and begins to make slurping sounds.

 

“Wow, you are pretty hungry aren't you?” Akihito laughed. He was too distracted to notice Asami creeping up behind him. Two large hands come up and grab his ass.

 

“Waah! B-Bastard what are you doing?”

 

“Oh? Swearing around the baby? I wouldn’t want my son’s first word to be a bad one. This will result in your punishment Akihito.” He grins at his lover’s scared look, “You won't be able to walk for the next week.” Asami leaves the room to prepare for the long night to come.

 

Akihito is left standing shocked. He looks down at Haruki, “Please tell me you aren't going to be a perv like your father.”

 

“I heard that,” Asami calls down the hall.

 

‘Shit!!!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you think.  
> If there is something you think I could improve on, please tell me. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes I know labor usually takes way longer than what it did in this fanfiction but it would be filled with contractions and screaming if I made it 5 hrs long.  
> All I know about child birth is from my 9th grade parenting class and my mom telling me about her labor with my older sister.  
> I was deliver through C-section so I was an easy baby. Lol  
> ~~~  
> The way I picked Haruki’s name was closing my eyes and seeing where my mouse cursor landed on a list of Jap boy names. I couldn't make the choice on my own. ^^ll  
> ~~~  
> I really wanted Kirishima to hold Haruki but it didn't make it into the final piece.


End file.
